


Fit to Be Tied

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, Tie Porn, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude ties up Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to Be Tied

Claude’s watching him. Peter can sense the invisible man in a certain trace of sound, a flicker at the corner of his eye. Peter ignores him; Claude’s sulking and Peter refuses to coddle him. Claude is pissed that Peter is headed off to one of Nathan’s endless campaign get-togethers, and Peter’s scruffy homeless boyfriend was most certainly not invited. Peter finishes tying his tie and smoothes a hand over his slicked back hair. He manages not to startle as Claude fades into view in the mirror.

“Ya look a right ponce like that, mate.”

Peter laughs and turns to face him. “You’re just pissed I’m leaving.”

Claude narrows his eyes but ignores Peter’s opinion. He grabs the empath’s tie and yanks Peter against his body. “This has got to be the worst tie I’ve ever seen.” Peter blushes bright red.

“It’s Nathan’s tie. He let me borrow it…”

Claude chuckles. He begins to loosen the offending garment. Peter makes a noise of protest and raises his hands to stop him, but Claude bats them away. “Ya don’t even want to wear this tie tonight, do ya?” Claude leans in close, his beard scraping lightly against Peter’s ear. The empath shivers at the sensation and blushes harder. “Ya want me to take this off ya and then take ya to bed. Don’t ya, Peter?” Peter bites his lip; he made a commitment, promised Nathan he’d be there, but … _Claude_. He nods shortly and the older man laughs.

Claude pulls on the tie, yanking Peter towards the bedroom. “I always wanted a pup on a leash.” Peter is slightly aggravated until Claude pulls him back in close, whispering hotly against the side of his neck, “Oh, the things I’m going to do to ya, Peter.” Peter melts a little; Claude can call him anything he wants as long as he fulfills his promises.

Claude jerks on the tie again and drags Peter into the bedroom—though Peter’s not complaining. At the side of the bed, Claude pushes Peter away. “Get naked,” he says peremptorily. “Leave the tie on.” Peter grins, watching the increasing heat in Claude’s eyes as he quickly strips off his suit. Peter loves how quickly and completely he can affect Claude, even though they’ve been sleeping together pretty much since the day they met. Claude shucks his own grungy clothing and Peter can feel his face get hot and his hands start to shake. He just wants to lick Claude all over, worship him with his mouth. Claude, however, has different plans.

Claude yanks Peter forward by his tie and Peter has a moment to appreciate the sweet slide of naked skin on skin before he’s tossed on his back on the bed. Claude is staring at him again and Peter runs his hand teasingly up and down the length of the tie. Claude snarls and pounces, pressing down on Peter’s body and crashing their lips together.

Peter grins around the kiss and wraps his legs around his lover’s waist. He loves Claude like this, out of control, wild and possessive. Peter relaxes into the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other, his hips twitching up against the hard weight of Claude’s body on his. Claude pulls away from the kiss, leaving Peter gasping. The invisible man loosens the tie and pulls it up off Peter’s neck. In one quick move, he slips the tie over Peter’s wrists and tightens it. Peter smiles and half-heartedly squirms against the bonds. They’ve done things like this before and he knows how much Claude likes it when he appears to struggle.

Claude leans down and nips at Peter’s neck. Peter’s hands rise, overcome by the need to touch. Claude grins and presses his wrists above his head. “No touching,” he scolds. Peter shimmies, hips twisting against the other man’s. Claude groans, hips bucking against Peter. The empath surges up, claiming Claude’s lips in a kiss, but being careful to keep his hands off the other man. Claude’s tongue flickers at Peter’s lips, teasing. Peter tries desperately to deepen the kiss, but Claude pulls back just enough to deny him.

The invisible man runs his hands down Peter’s vulnerable sides, making him shiver. Peter moans as Claude abandons him, reaching into the bedside table and pulling out lube and a condom. The older man returns to the bed, his pelvis sliding easily into the cradle of Peter’s hips. Peter sighs, relieved, and tilts his hips up, sliding their bodies closer together. He looks up at Claude from beneath his lashes and licks his lips.

Claude laughs at him, and slicks his hands with lube. Peter gasps as the first finger enters him, forcing himself to relax around the intrusion. He breathes out and opens to his lover as Claude slips another finger, two, inside him. Claude’s other hand, slippery and wet, snakes down Peter’s chest and wraps around his cock. Peter arches up, forgetting about any lingering discomfort. His eyes shut automatically but he knows that Claude is grinning smugly again. He decides magnanimously to let Claude be smug, and bucks into his lover’s hands.

Peter can hear Claude groan and thinks about the sight he must make: splayed naked on the bed, thrusting against the invisible man’s skilled hands, and bound with his brother’s tie. Peter can’t help but groan himself.

Claude’s hands withdraw, leaving Peter to writhe helplessly, struggling against the tie around his wrists. He wants to touch Claude, to wrap his hands around him, he _wants_. At the edge of his attention, he can just hear the crinkle of plastic and Claude swearing under his breath. Peter moans softly as Claude lifts one of his legs and slides sweetly into him.

Peter wriggles, growing accustomed to the feel of Claude inside him. Every time, it’s like this; the feeling of Claude filling him, making him complete. He’s addicted to the way the invisible man makes him feel; he wouldn’t give this up for the world. Claude slides a hand beneath Peter’s ass and tilts his hips up. Peter cries out as the change in angle forces the other man’s cock against that spot deep inside him. Peter moans helplessly as each thrust against his prostrate shivers across his nerves. The slide of silk against his wrists just adds to the sensation. Peter twists against the smooth bonds, bucking desperately against the older man.

Claude reaches up one hand and grasps Peter’s wrists, holding him down. Peter gasps; his body is one giant nerve, stretched between Claude’s cock in his ass and Claude’s hand on his bound wrists. He can feel the heat of his orgasm beginning to coil in his stomach and whimpers helplessly. Claude thrusts harder, each vicious plunge rocking the empath back on the bed. Peter pushes against his lover’s hold, mewling and thrusting out of control. Claude grins and snaps his hips down and in. Peter cries out, his fingers curling into soft silk.

“Claude,” he gasps, “ _Please._ ”

Claude slides his free hand down Peter’s chest, rough calluses catching on his skin. The large hand encircles his cock, holding him in a tight grip. Claude rewards him with a few firm, sure strokes and Peter loses control. The tight coil of pleasure in his belly explodes outward in a blast of heat and light. Peter’s back arches, his muscles tensing, as he comes calling out the invisible man’s name.

Sated lethargy overcomes Peter as he comes down, chest heaving and heart pounding. Claude is watching him, grinning that smile that Peter knows spells trouble. And he can still feel the other man hard inside of him. He trails his fingers down to the junction of their two bodies. Claude bats his hand away with an amused grunt. “But—Claude,” Peter stammers, “You didn’t—“

“Oh, I will,” Claude interrupts. He reaches up and strokes the silk tie around Peter’s wrists. “Later. Now I’m just gettin’ started.”

Peter groans, already aroused again.


End file.
